Aya Keeps a Diary
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: Aya keeps a diary. What will it reveal about him self and the members of Weiss? And what is Yohji really up? M for swearing and suggestive scenes... later but lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Aya keeps a Diary!

Aya sighed and sat down at the library table having the peace and quite of this room was so much of a change from the noise of the flower shop. Sighing he pulled out a black note book. Placing it on the table along with a pencil, he stared at it with a strong hate in his eyes. But resigned his fate to ruled by the little black book he opened it and began writing.

**June 29th**

Dear Diary,

Yes I said diary, get over it! I have to keep one, it's ether that or I go and talk to Dr. Spatic every single fucking day of the week. Well I guess I have to say the reason why I have to have one. I'm going to go off the deep end. Everyone thinks that Ken is the berserker of the team, I really don't know, we could have a competition to see who gains that title.

Weiss just had a mission, I couple of nights ago, I ended up wading in the blood of the guards and the target. That was nothing new but apparently the look I had on my face had been one of pure delight… and I licked the blood off my sword.

When I heard that I had gone promptly to the toilet and forced my self to throw up. Getting as much as the ingested blood out of my system as I could, till Ken, being the genius that he is, heard me chucking and slammed my door down to stop me. I really don't know what his problem was I told him I was just getting the blood out of my system. I don't want to turn of to be like Yohji and get aids and the such. Though I don't even know what his problem is if he doesn't have aids he will with the way he sleeps around so much.

Speaking of which that's another one of those problems, the Dr. Spatic had told me to write about anything that would cause me stress and confusion and this qualifies as confusion. Yohji... Yohji, Yohji, Yohji. He sleeps around like a common whore, but I swear that he is trying some deep shit wooing or something. And no matter how many time I find a gift out side my door I swear it can't be him. But it has to be! That's partly why I'm so freakin confused. I'll pass him in the hall and when I reach my door there is a small black box hold some thing of value, but not something that would be considered valuable. In each box holds a pressed flower.

Currently all the flowers have been pressed roses. So far I have about 10. I just don't know what to do. I have never been romantically involved for very long and certainly never wooed before, I feel a damn woman! And I don't want to become involved with a team mate.

The only events that have been any worthy to mention in my dating experience was some big titted girl from high school and the captain of the kendo team. I broke up with her when she tried to shove her hand down my pants while we were slow dancing. The captain of the kendo and I had gone out for a bit longer and he had been my first. A few days before my parents… murder… and those events he too had been killed, as far as I know it was a freak accident. He had been walking to school when a truck run into the café behind him. The glass had shattered and flew out, hard enough the slice his head from his shoulders.

…. Great now I'm in an angsting mood. The others think that I'm always in an angsting mood, really I just don't want to talk to them about the mediocre things they do. And beside Yohji hardly talks to them either, he's too busy flirting with the woman in the shop. Damn him. Damn… him. There's another reason and this one sort of answers why I don't want to get close to him or to the team, or anyone at all.

Everyone I get close to dies.

Aya snapped the book closed and pondered where to put it. Returning home and going through the back door to avoid the fan girls he decided. He had to keep it hidden from the others but to too hidden that it would look obvious. He considered taking leaf from the manga Deathnote that he had in his book shelf. Talking a flat plank of wood Aya placed it in the bottom of the drawer after poking a whole in it's bottom.

Stepping back he admired his handy work. The Light guy had been real smart installing a false bottom to the drawer so that it would burst into flames if any one found out, Aya had just taken out the flammable liquid part of that ideas. He didn't want the place going up in flames, and he would just kill who ever tried to take it.

Turning he left the room.

* * *

Okay a few thing number one, if you think you know where this story is going trust me the next few chapters will mess you up. It is going to take a completely different then your thinking. so please bear with me as i suspend your reality.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

Yohji looked up warily, as Aya entered the shop. He watched as the red head glanced his way before moving carefully to the counter where Yohji sat on the stool.

"Your off now." Yohji let a small smirk grace his lips, ah Aya the man of few words.

"I can tell. Now I have to go have a drink at the Moonlight Café." Yohji said jubilantly as he hopped of the stool.

Aya's head shot up. "Moonlight café?", He looked skeptical. "Since when do you go to café's?" He studied Yohji. The blond wasn't wearing his sunglasses for once and he had indeed worked a morning shift. His hair was shinier and his eyes sparkled like green gems but were soft like grass. Aya felt himself being drawn to the man, despite every thing he knew about his past relationships.

Yohji smirked he had finally got the quite man to speak more then a few words in a sentence, but this could get real uncomfortable real fast. "Since I stopped going to clubs." Now THAT caught Aya's attention.

"Your not going to clubs?" Yohji nearly groaned, he knew it. What was this? Twenty questions? He had wanted him to speak but not with just questions.

"Yes Aya I have not gone to a club in a LONG time. Thank you for noticing, maybe you want to come to the café sometime they might like you." With that abrupt and very un-Yohji-like statement, he turned around and disappeared back into the house.

Aya was awestruck. Yohji not going to clubs? Did hell just freeze over! THAT was almost as difficult to believe as Aya himself had a heart. He could feel it now it was a definite Aya was falling for Yohji- no – Ran was falling for Yohji.

* * *

Yohji whistled to himself as he locked his apartment. He had been a bit rude to Aya but he couldn't help it they man was just so hard to read, and he had been a P.I. he knew how to crack people. Yohji saw in Aya's body language that the redhead was wary of him. Always staying on guard around the blond haired assassin.

But Yohji was going to crack that cold shell if it cost him all his sanity and patience.

As he passed the redhead's closed door Yohji placed another little black box out side of it.

* * *

**June 30th**

Dear Diary,

He did it again today he shocked me, Yohji that is, he is always surprising me, but to stop clubbing? That's impossible I'm going to have to find out if that's true. He hinted to something else, he invited me to the café. I don't do café's. not after what happened to Hiro. Not after that. Great now I have to repress that memory.

What I didn't mention before was I was with him on that day. He was going with me to see what we could do about Aya-chan's hospital expenses. His family was very wealthy, and he said they would never turn their backs to children in need. Hiro was their only child so they couldn't do a thing about him having a lover. He didn't care that my father had fallen from grace he was ready to help. Always thinking towards the future

After he died his family refused to have anything to do with me. They said I was nothing more then a common whore and that I should go fuck anything that moved to get some cash. That hurt. The family that had treated me so warmly for around half a year or so, they just tossed me out on the street.

I don't want it to be the same way with Yohji! I don't want to be tossed out on the street. I don't want to be just another fling, just another notch in his bed post.

But what would I know about love. All the people I loved damned themselves by loving me back.

I'm not feeling any madness today but that could change I have to go check on where the fuck Yohji went.

-

Aya looked at the black book's cover as he closed it. He was pouring his soul into that book. If anyone got their hands on it then he was fucked!


End file.
